


Obedience

by CobaltAC



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: And by 'steam' I mean 'cum', And swallowing, Because Kelly Chambers is nice like that, F/M, Kelly helps him let off some steam, She's sucking him off basically, Shepard is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltAC/pseuds/CobaltAC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard has been brought back into the land of the living by Cerberus. He is not happy. His stress levels are at an all time high because no one seems to be listening to him. Luckily, one Yeoman Kelly Chambers offers him a way to relieve his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

Coming back from the dead was not in the playbook. Then again, that could apply to damn near everything Commander John Shepard had done.

Fighting off a horde of batarian slavers while on shore leave.

Becoming humanity’s first SpecTRe.

Stopping a robo-apocolypse rather than a rogue turian agent.

All of those events weren’t exactly planned out. But being brought back to life had to be one of the most shocking swerves that his life – or more accurately: his _un_ life – had taken. When John was growing up, moving from ship to ship, he had been taught that when people died, it was a permanent kind of thing, irreversible.

So, when John woke up on a cold slab of an operating table – in the nude, no less – in the middle of a Cerberus facility, it would be safe for one to assume that he had been, in the simplest of terms, surprised.

In all honesty, the human marine would have much rather been left to his devices, being dead and all. It took two years for Operative Lawson to revive him and in those two years, the Council, the very same one he had saved from certain death, had taken everything he tried to warn them about and chucked it out the airlock before proceeding to bury their heads into the tight rectum of stupidity. That’s what John had to deal with now: soul-crushing, extinction-inducing stupidity.

It would be safe for one to say that John much preferred being dead. At least then he was actually able to rest.

There was an upside to being alive, though: Yeoman Kelly Chambers.

Or, more specifically, having sex with Yeoman Kelly Chambers.

Again, this was something that hadn’t been in the playbook. It had been a rare, pleasant surprise that John embraced rather quickly. What sane, straight man wouldn’t?

The two of them had been in the middle of one of Chambers’ counseling sessions when the prospect of sex had come up. John had been venting the frustration that had been building up for few weeks since his resurrection, so he hadn’t quite been at his best. The Reapers, the Collectors, all the fucking mercs, hell, even some of his friends were coming under fire from John’s acid tongue. But it was a healthy dose of catharsis for him, so the lovely Miss Chambers simply sat and listened.

“…And then there’s Garrus! Apparently, my advice was worth jack-shit to the guy! You know what I told him? I told him to go back to C-Sec, to tough it out. I didn’t want him to throw a career away just because of some red tape. Plus, I didn’t want him to be the kind of guy who quits something when things don’t go his way! That’ fucking childish and I thought Garrus was better than that!”

Kelly simply nodded, doing her whole “counsel” thing.

“But you wanna know what he does once I’m dead? He fucking quits. He just up and leaves and flies off to the ass end of the Terminus to shoot the people who were out of his jurisdiction. In that same vein of logic, it’s perfectly okay for me to walk into the middle of LA’s south side and just start shooting,”

“There are two ways I can classify Garrus at this point: he’s either a borderline psychopath with the desire to kill and uses the whole, ‘I’m a vigilante’ excuse to do so – honestly, I’ve never seen him actually _help_ anyone – or he’s still the impulsive, over-compensating kid I met two years ago. Neither of those options sound good to me, Miss Chambers. _And I’m trusting him to watch my back on a goddamn suicide mission._ ”

John sank into his chair, releasing a breath and allowing his chest to deflate. He had started to feel less tense, the muscles in his body relaxing ever so slightly.

Kelly regarded the drained Commander for a short moment, pursing her lips. She crossed her legs, resting her petite hands on her lap.

“So,” The red-haired Yeoman began. “You feel frustrated because people don’t seem to be listening to you.”

It had not been a question, but an observation.

_And an accurate statement…_

John blew some air out of his nose, his nostrils flaring.

“Yep,” He grunted, frowning. “That’s… that about sums it up. The Council, the Alliance, even my own fucking people. None of them seem to think that my advice may actually be worth more than a pile of crap. Just once, I would like to have someone follow my orders, to the letter, no questions asked. Just once! Is that too much to ask?”

Kelly gave the man seated next to her a small smile, green eyes softening into a look of sympathy. She looked away, eyes flicking up to the glass ceiling of the captain’s cabin, watching the stars go by for a short moment. The Yeomen looked to be considering something.

She turned her gaze back on the Commander, a certain glint now occupying her eyes.

“Perhaps…” Kelly said, her voice tentative. “Perhaps, I can help with that.”

John gave a laugh, one without mirth.

“Really, now? And how would you help? By doing anything I ordered you to?”

“Yes,” Was Kelly’s blunt response.

John shot the Yeoman a glance, one brow raised. He narrowed his eyes at the woman, as if not entirely sure he heard what he had heard. The marine held an expression that was a mix of curiosity, caution, and hopefulness.

The Commander clicked his tongue, his face breaking into a smile. He laughed like he had been told a joke.

“You would do anything I ordered you to? So, if I told you to strip down to your underwear and take a nice, long stroll through the CIC, you would do it?”

Kelly said nothing at that, merely staring back at her CO while keeping that warm smile of hers. The Yeoman stood from her seat after a moment, arms crossed as she looked down at the man sitting next to her. She tilted her head at him, lips pursed, green eyes shining.

Then, before John could get a word in, she uncrossed her arms and began to unbutton her uniform top. John found that he lost his ability to speak as his red-haired counselor shrugged off the black and orange Cerberus fatigues, revealing smooth, pale skin and a bra that was certainly not regulation. The boots and pants were the next to be discarded and John discovered that not only were Kelly’s panties just as lacy as her bra, but his Yeoman looked damn good underneath that uniform.

Smiling as dumbly as he had when those asari twins had shown up at his hotel room after he rescued Elysium, the drooling Commander almost didn’t stop the red-haired woman before she reached the elevator. Granted, he had been rather… _distracted_ by that lovely rear of hers as she walked off.

“Wait, wait, hold on a second,” John nearly sputtered, smiling in disbelief. “What is this?”

Kelly cocked her shapely hips to one side, arms crossing under her ample bosom. She gave the man before her a smile that was both innocent and wicked all at the same time.

“You gave me an order, _Commander_ ,” She said, sultry and seductive. “I believe you wanted me to go for a walk. Did you have something _else_ in mind?”

Yes. Yes he had.

.

**-]|[-**

.

The first night Shepard had spent with a truly obedient Kelly Chambers had been, in a word, great. In two words, it was fucking fantastic.

“Get on your hands and knees. Crawl to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kelly hadn’t exactly crawled to him. It was more along the lines of slinking, slow, sensuous movements that were akin to those of a feline. The fact that the shapely red-head was _purring_ certainly helped the Commander draw the comparison.

John was sitting on the edge of his large bed, leering at his Yeoman with an unashamedly satisfied grin. It was not every day that a man got such luck as to have an exceptionally attractive woman agree to submit to him sexually. The marine drank in the young woman’s body, lust-filled eyes roaming over smooth, pale skin until they became glued to round, pert breasts that swayed as she crawled.

Eventually, Kelly reached him, kneeling at the foot of the bed between John’s spread legs. Her face was level with crotch of his pants, the very obvious bulge in the fabric drawing a small blush from the green-eyed girl. She craned her elegant neck to look up into John’s eyes, silently begging her Commander for instruction, for him to take control.

“Undo the belt. Remove my pants.”

Kelly had given John a sweet, innocent smile before proceeding to do just that. Her eyes, however… Those shiny, green orbs were filled with an unholy combination of loving adoration and lusty wickedness, a mix that sent the Commander’s heart racing and his cock throbbing.

The belt, the pants, his boxer briefs, they were all removed with little difficulty, quickly tossed aside and forgotten. As John discovered that night, in addition to being very skilled in seduction and inducing arousal, the lovely Miss Chambers was rather adept in the art of undressing a man.

_“Suck,”_ John had commanded.

Almost instantly, a pair of soft, red lips had enveloped his hardened prick. The Commander groaned loudly, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other went to the back of Miss Chambers’ head, as a wet tongue began lavishing his cock, swirling around the swollen head before stroking the veiny shaft. John stroked his Yeoman’s hair as she serviced him, his breathing already growing heavy from the attention she paid to his long, thick member.

Kelly hummed against the cock stuffed in her mouth, pleased with the taste of her CO. The moan had sent pleasurable vibrations down the shaft, making John grunt in turn. The Hero of the Citadel cursed loudly when Kelly took him as deep as she could, her nose only a couple inches away from brushing against his pelvis.

When she could handle no more, the Yeoman pulled away, letting the mammoth cock slip from her soft, wet lips, a string of saliva connecting the slick, twitching organ from her gasping mouth. John stared down at the depraved sight, a dumb smile on his face. Each haggard breath the woman beneath him took caused her breasts to heave and sway with her rising and falling chest, a rather hypnotic sight, to say the least.

Before he could think, one of John’s hands was reaching down between his legs to grab a handful of tit. He cupped one of Kelly’s soft mounds, groping through the fabric of her lacy bra, drawing a quiet moan from the girl. Eventually, the bra annoyed him and he began to pull it down, exposing a breast to the cool air of his cabin. The nipple had pebbled, either from the cold or his Yeoman’s arousal, and John wasted no time rolling the nub between his fingers. Kelly gasped, her eyes shutting tight at the rough treatment given to her body by calloused hands. Nevertheless, she was in no place to object and, as such, stripped herself of the lacy undergarment completely, allowing her Commander full access to her bountiful bosom.

John was on the verge of cackling like an evil villain from the old vids, being a man with a pretty young thing completely at his mercy.

“Back to work, Miss Chambers,” He gruffly said, drawing his hand away from her soft breasts as he leaned back onto his bed. “Treat me to something special.”

“Yes, _Commander_ …”

Kelly wasted no time, her mouth engulfing his cock as soon as the words left his lips. Her head bobbed in John’s lap, pretty red hair growing frayed and messy as she milked the cock between her lips for a tasty treat. After a few moments, she pulled away again.

John propped himself up on his elbows when he felt his obedient Yeoman cease her lovely ministrations, one eyebrow raised. Kelly smiled back, a mischievous little curl of dark red lips that would make any man’s pants feel a little tighter. Her eyes too held a certain glint, one that promised something special.

Miss Chambers held her breasts in her petite hands, pushing the already perky mounds up farther. She leaned forward and, with a wink and giggle, slipped his long, thick rod between her soft, fleshy globes. John watched, eyes wide as saucers, as his cock slipped into the valley between his Yeoman’s tits, an expression of pure joy on his face as she began to rise up and down.

Kelly used her hands to push her breasts together, softly moaning as she stroked John’s long, veiny bastard of a cock between her soft, luscious globes of flesh.

“Is this what you had in mind, sir?” Kelly cooed before using those lovely, red lips of hers to suck on John’s swollen cock-head.

The Commander was really in no position to respond by that point, however. With his face contorted into a half smile, half grimace, it was safe to say that Commander John Shepard looked kind of stupid. But with his throbbing shaft nestled between two maddeningly soft breasts while a beautiful woman swirled her tongue around the tip, John couldn’t find any reason to care.

John came not long after Kelly began to fondle his hefty set of balls, grunting in satisfaction as he emptied himself into his pretty Yeoman’s hot mouth. As if just to drive home the perfection of the moment, Kelly hummed happily when his cock twitch between her lips and filled her mouth with salty cum. Her agile tongue massaged the underside of the head with each spurt, like she wanted to draw every last bit of his seed into her mouth. When his cum stopped coming, Kelly made a noise that John could swear was disappointment before releasing him from her breasts.

John, exhausted and literally drained, raised his neck to get a nice view of his obedient Yeoman staring back, her eyes smiling at him as she ran her soft, wet tongue all over his cock, cleaning it of any more of his seed she could find.

She pulled away for a moment, licking her full lips.

“Did I do well, _sir_?”

_God. Damn._

John laughed, a breathless chuckle, as he let his head fall back onto the mattress.

“Yes, Miss Chambers. Yes, you did _very_ well.”

He heard a giggle and felt her tongue swipe across his prick, like she was licking a lollipop.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Commander. Though, like you always say: There’s always room for improvement.”

_Huh?_

Kelly continued, John able to hear the smile in her voice, “If it’s not too much trouble, sir, I believe that we should do this again sometime soon. I could always use more lessons in obedience, _Commander_ …”

_This life may not be so bad after all…_

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**


End file.
